customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyhrel
Whyrel, an infamous villain, is a highly intelligent and deadly enemy of Hero Factory. History Although he was unheard of at the time, he is suspected of shutting down half a city's communication network, simultaneously disabling most of the city's inhabitants. The first actual encounter with him happened while he was trying to steal a bank's funds by wiping and disabling it's cameras, then manually altering the bank's data so he would become the owner of it's funds. When a team of Heroes arrived to stop him, he knocked three unconscious with his Charge Blade before Skulakes ripped up the remaining half a dozen. Needless to say, he easily managed to complete this crime. TBA Abilities and Traits Appearance He is a rather tall villain, clad in black and bronze armor, with twin blue streaks on his arms. Personality He loves melodrama, and he would probably hire Voltix just so he can have lightning flash and thunder crackle while he's laughing. All things considered, he probably has. He regularly punctuates his normal speech with long and oftentimes obscure words. Considering his villainy, he has a surprisingly strong sense of morals, almost never damaging people to the point at which they cannot be rebuilt or repaired. He also considers it important to do all crime personally, out of a twisted sense of showmanship. Fighting Style His fighting style centers primarily on confusion and unpredictability. Oftentimes, he will attempt to distract an enemy with seemingly random and nonsenical utterances, which may or may not be true, depending on the situation. When not relying on Skulakes, he prefers to hit enemies quickly and repeatedly, so as to prevent them from fighting back. Powers and Equipment Among his wide armory the most prominent weapons are the Charge Blade, the Razor Cutters and his arm-mounted flamethrowers. * The Charge Blade is a long, katana-like sword consisting of a curving main blade and a thin, guillotine-sharp strip of metal running down from the tip of the main structure. A powerful charge runs through this, enough to temporarily shut down an opponent's wiring, or at maximum voltage, burn out an enemy's circuits permanently and completely. It's "fake" external power wire is something he has often abused to double-cross opponents. He does this by first claiming it to be a decoration ("You wouldn't think I'd be stupid enough to do that, would you?"). He then attempts to manipulate Heroes into thinking it is a bluff, getting them to cut it, before laughing as they find that, while it doesn't actually power the blade, it is a live wire. * His Razor Cutters are two sawblade-like constructions normally mounted on his shoulders, to throw the sawblades at high speed with high range. However, he can detach them and use them as wrist weapons. * Finally, his arm-mounted flamethrowers. These are essentially what you'd expect from their name, with one difference: they can also be set to fire corrosive acid. Physically, they resemble two long tubes running down the sides of his arms. They build up pressure in their twelve chambers over time, so they can either be used for quick short range blasts or, over a longer period of time, a very long range and extremely damaging shot. Quotes Stats Trivia * Whyrel's name was derived from Google Translate's pronunciation of μοιραίο, which means "doom" in Greek. Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Robots Category:Living Robots